brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Warrior Heath
In-Story Categories: Random Gift Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory A wandering swordsman from Grand Gaia. Heath wandered the lands slaying demons with his self-forged sword attuned to the elements. He possessed a strict sense of justice, often coming off as overbearing and annoying to many others. One of the few reasons his oppressive personality was tolerated by others was Heath's contributions to keeping the peace. Unfortunately, the gods seemed to share this belief. Before the God War began, Heath was killed by an assassin paid off by the gods. Appearance Sword Emperor Reed's hair color. He has long hair, with bangs covering his right eye. Part of a scar can be seen under his bangs. The hair at the back of his head is tied, reaching up to his mid-back. His wears a dirty brown long-sleeved shirt, with a small armor plate covering his chest and small shoulder pads. He wears long pants of a similar color with a belt and small knee guards. His sheath hangs from the right side of his belt. He wields a scimitar-like blade with a "C"-shaped hand guard. The guard had a small gem near the blade, which changes color depending on which element he uses. In-Game Categories: Stats Unique Mechanics Form change: Swipe up on a unit with this ability. This opens a screen that displays the BB, SBB, and UBB information of the current form. Swipe left and right to cycle between forms. Tap the screen to select form. Tap back to cancel. Changing forms counts as a turn. Forms are limited to one per element. Keeps all buffs and current BB gauge when changing forms, but loses Overdrive. Abilities Leader Skill: Brave Warrior 25% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts elemental damage & negates elemental damage *125% boost to elemental weakness damage Extra Skill: Stance Change Grants self ability to change form - Water Form= Brave Burst: Strongest Blade: Mist 6 combo powerful Water elemental attack on all enemies & negates, removes negative status ailments for 3 turns Super Brave Burst: Great Blade: Frost 7 combo massive Water elemental attack on all enemies & negates, removes Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 2 turns Ultimate Brave Burst: Legendary Blade: Sub-Zero 2 combo massive Water elemental attack on all enemies, removes all negative status ailments, additional damage & negates critical damage for 3 turns - Earth Form= Brave Burst: Strongest Blade: Breeze 6 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on all enemies & greatly boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns *120% boost to Rec Super Brave Burst: Great Blade: Gust 7 combo massive Earth elemental attack on all enemies & hugely recovers all allies' HP *Heals (4,000-4,250 + 40% Rec) HP Ultimate Brave Burst: Legendary Blade: Violent Gale 2 combo massive Earth elemental attack on all enemies, fully recovers all allies' HP & adds high probable resistance against 1 KO attack *65% chance to survive 1 KO attack - Thunder Form= Brave Burst: Strongest Blade: Static 6 combo powerful Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & greatly boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns *30% boost to BB fill rate Super Brave Burst: Great Blade: Spark 7 combo massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & hugely boosts all allies' BB gauge *Fills 8 BC Ultimate Brave Burst: Legendary Blade: Thunderstorm 2 combo massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, fully fills all allies' BB gauge, massively boosts OD gauge & boosts OD fill rate for 3 turns *15% boost to OD fill rate - Light Form= Brave Burst: Strongest Blade: Shine 6 combo powerful Light elemental attack on all enemies & boosts normal hit count for 3 turns *+2 hits Super Brave Burst: Great Blade: Flash 7 combo massive Light elemental attack on all enemies & adds chance normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns *30% chance with 50% damage penalty Ultimate Brave Burst: Legendary Blade: Saint's Wave 2 combo massive Light elemental attack on all enemies, normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns *50% damage penalty, Sparks deal 50% extra damage - Dark Form= Brave Burst: Strongest Blade: Shade 6 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies & greatly boosts all allies' Def for 3 turns *120% boost to Def Super Brave Burst: Great Blade: Eclipse 7 combo massive Dark elemental attack on all enemies & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn Ultimate Brave Burst: Legendary Blade: Darkest Shadow 2 combo massive Dark elemental attack on all enemies, reduces all damage taken to 1 for 1 turn & negates Def ignoring effect for 3 turns }} Quotes Summon Quote: I am Heath! A pleasure to make your acquaintance! Let us smite all the evil in this world! Fusion Quote: What a terrible ability! Sacrificing others for power?! Great comrades, I shall never forget you! Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Brave Warrior Heath *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Earth Totem, Thunder Pot, Dark Pot, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel, 1,000,000 Karma Other Unit Changes *12/22/2016: Updated stats. *01/16/2017: Updated "In-Game Categories." *04/27/2017: Moved Unit Changes from the blog post to this unit page. Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:7* Category:Gift Unit